Segregation of species
Sometime between 1325 (the Furrian year Judge Mia ended) and 1350 (the Furrian year Monkeytown started), a series of events caused the segregation of the species, which was the gradual division of the multiple species will previously resided harmoniously together in Furria. History Monkey Massacre In 1328, a gang of radical monkey supremacists opened fire on a large crowd of multi-species individuals. The gang members seemed to have the intention to kill, as most of the crowd were shot dead. The total death count was 103, out of the estimated 138 in the crowd. Law enforcement arrived on the scene, and commanded the eight gang members to disarm and surrender. Five of the members did so, yet three gang members attempted escape. The police opened fire at the three gang members, killing two, and severely injuring one monkey with a chest wound. The six remaining gang members were arrested and put on trial. The motive was, reportedly, "dividing the impure from the supreme". Noticeably, all monkeys in the crowd of victims were spared. During the six separate trials, major support for the gang members arose from Furrian monkeys all over the nation on outlets such as social media and protestation. Monkey Furrian citizens spoke out in empathy. One monkey citizen stated, "I think it was perfectly fine. We all knew monkeys were better, right? They should not be arrested for their beliefs". Four of the six surviving gang members received a life-sentence in jail, and two (the apparent leaders) were given the death sentence. This resulted in outrage from monkeys all over the country. The protests eventually fizzled out, and the problem went under the radar until six years later. Bear supremacist in Furrian Parliament In 1334, a Furrian politician, Congressman Miles Furry (the brother of King Milo), stated a controversial opinion in the annual Congressional Address. "I believe an effort should be made to decrease national suffrage to exclusively bears. Bears are simply the only species capable of making good political decisions." This statement was followed by mass complaint by the Furrian public; But not bears. Citizens asked King Milo Furry to eject his own brother from office; The king made no comment. With the subject of species-supremacy trending once again, monkey supremacists slowly began to make themselves known, battled the newborn bear supremacists. Species Territories formed In 1335, Mungo Barge (a notable monkey supremacist), announced his plan to gather all Furrian monkeys and create a monkey-only community in a large northeast section of the nation he had bought. It took less than a year for all Furrian monkeys to congregate in the area known as Monkey Territory. During that time, Miles Furry resigned from Furrian Parliament and create Bear Territory just eight days after the formation of Monkey Territory. Slightly quicker than the monkeys, the bears also migrated to the new bears-only region. Neutral citizens, who wanted diverse harmony, pleaded with King Milo to make formation of species-specific territories illegal. Milo, once again, left no comment. The next day, Milo Furry was filed as "missing" from the Royal Palace. He was found two days later as the mayor of Beartown, a neighborhood in Bear Territory. After the king's betrayal, the nation went into an uproar. Species divided almost completely. The next territories to form were Dog Territory, Owl Territory, Cat Territory, and Turtle Territory. Inside each territory is a multitude of communities (for instance, Monkeytown and Beartown). Some species who have a significantly small population (such as giraffes or penguins), created only one community, instead of a territory with many communities. Their is no government on the territory level (they are treated as merely geographical), yet each communities have their own mayors and civil laws). Communities are usually the size of an average neighborhood, including both residential and commercial areas. In 1342, the federal Furrian government was officially dissolved. Queen Mopsy Furry had taken over as the official head-of-state after her husband retreated to Bear Territory, yet she, quote, "Could not handle the responsibility". She signed a document that officiated the deformation and invalidation of the government and all of its laws and systems. She then moved to Rabbit Territory, and the Furrian royal children (who were diverse, species-wise) separated into their own territories, alone. Each community is gated. Exit is possible, yet rare. The land that is not inside a gated community is simple known as Null, and is not associated with anything. In 1345, Furria was classified as 'completely segregated'. Not one citizen remained living outside of a community. Current issues Out-of-place citizens Some communities forbid any individual of a different species to join their community. Others are lenient, and may allow a few exceptions. Those exceptions are known as out-of-place citizens. Turdsley Fuzzingsburge, a turtle, is legally a citizen of Monkeytown (a community of Monkey Territory). The communities that do allow out-of-place citizens may have a limit to the amount of out-of-place citizens they can allow to join, so the majority can always be the designated species. Shared commodities For the sake of inexpensiveness or convenience, communities may share assets. For instance, Jasmine Snortleson's high school is located in a region of land known as Null. The school accepts students of all species from many surrounding communities. This is known as shared commodities. Shared commodities only exists, and only works well, in an area were neighboring communities are friendly and on good-terms. In some territories, communities are is a constant state of war, and shared commodities would never be acceptable. __NOINDEX__